La vie infinie de Bree Tanner
by Miss Lunatik
Summary: Après être morte pour la seconde fois, est-ce que Bree pourra enfin trouver la fin heureuse qu'elle mérite? / Traduction du OS de CaptureTheDream


Bonjour tout le monde. Luna, c'est toi qui m'as donné envie de faire une petite recherche sur FF pour trouver des fic sur Bree et Diego. J'en ai trouvé quelques unes qui me plaisent bien. En voici une.

Cet OS est écrit par CaptureTheDream. Je la remercie de me permettre de le traduire.

* * *

LA VIE INFINIE DE BREE TANNER

_Je fermai les yeux._

Pendant une seconde, je ressentis une légère douleur, un changement.

La seconde d'après, plus rien.

Je n'entendais plus rien, ne ressentais plus rien, ne sentais plus rien.

J'ouvris les yeux pour m'apercevoir que je ne voyais rien non plus.

Il y a avait une intense lumière, et instinctivement, je refermai les yeux.

La seule chose dont j'étais certaine, c'était que j'étais morte. Vraiment morte. J'étais morte depuis trois mois lorsque j'étais devenue un monstre qui s'attaquait à des gens sans défenses. Cependant, maintenant, j'étais morte à jamais.

L'un des manteaux sombres m'avait tué pour avoir enfreint une règle dont je n'avais même jamais entendue parler.

Toutefois, d'une certaine manière, j'étais heureuse d'être morte. Plus rien ne m'attachait à la vie. Depuis que j'avais réalisé que Diego avait été tué, je n'avais eu aucune raison d'essayer de survivre au combat.

J'avais voulu mourir.

Quoique… je pouvais toujours penser, respirer. Peut-être n'étais-je pas complètement morte.

Humaine, je n'étais pas une personne croyante. Après avoir grandit avec un père qui me battait quotidiennement, j'étais incapable de croire en un être tout puissant.

Plus mes yeux s'ouvraient au monde plus il m'était impossible de croire en quelque chose. Le 11 septembre 2001, l'ouragan Katrina, toutes les choses terribles qui se passaient sur une base quotidienne. Comment Dieu pouvait-il laisser faire de telles choses?

_Alors, où suis-je si le Paradis n'existe pas?_

Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau. Je grimaçai à cause de la luminosité, mais je les gardai tout de même ouverts.

Malgré le fait que je tournai la tête dans tout les sens pour découvrir mon environnement, je ne voyais pas d'où venait la lumière. Sur ma gauche, une partie de la lumière était bloquée par l'ombre d'un humain.

J'inspirai profondément, prise par surprise lorsque je réalisai que je _devais_ respirer!

Cela devait signifier que j'étais humaine, pas vampire.

Était-ce une bonne chose? Je n'en étais pas sûre. Je me sentais plus vulnérable, surtout en sachant à quel point il était facile pour un humain de mourir.

Si être un vampire ici était un avantage, alors pourquoi étais-je redevenue humaine? Si ça avait été le cas, je serais probablement restée un vampire. Cette pensée me fit sentir mieux.

Mon attention se tourna vers l'ombre car elle bloquait de plus en plus la lumière. Elle se rapprochait!

Maintenant, je la distinguais mieux.

C'était un homme, grand. Il était évident qu'il était musclé, mais pas autant que l'immense vampire aux yeux jaunes. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient légèrement sur son visage. Il était incroyablement beau.

Je détournai rapidement le regard. Je devais probablement être en train de rêver, et je ne voulais pas me créer de faux espoirs, sachant qu'ils seraient inévitablement détruits.

« Bree. » Le ton de sa voix semblait incrédule, quoiqu'heureux.

Je me retournai. Il était juste devant moi. Jamais je n'aurais cru le revoir.

Diego. Le teint de sa peau était plus basané que celui de mes souvenirs. Et la couleur rouge sang de ses yeux était remplacée par un bleu, qui je vous jure, me faisait fondre sur place. Je voulais caresser son visage, juste pour m'assurer qu'il était réel.

Pour attirer leurs proies, les vampires étaient parfaits. Mais curieusement, les imperfections de Diego le rendaient encore plus parfait. Avant, sa peau était impeccable. Maintenant, je pouvais distinguer une petite cicatrice au dessus de son sourcil, et je voulais savoir comme il se l'était faite. J'avais tellement détesté nos yeux rouges, mais maintenant, ses yeux bleus étaient parfaits.

Je rougis en prenant conscience de l'intensité de son regard sur moi. Il me fixait, observant chaque partie de mon visage, comme s'il essayait de mémoriser mes traits. Lorsque je réalisai que j'avais fait la même chose, je rougis encore plus.

« Est-ce que c'est Riley qui t'a fait ça? Je jure, je vais le tuer », hurla-t-il, tandis que sa colère grandissait. « Eh bien, je le tuerais si je n'étais pas déjà mort », ajouta-t-il en riant amèrement.

« Ce n'est pas Riley. C'est un autre vampire. Un des manteaux sombre que nous avons vu », lui dis-je. « Lorsque j'ai réalisé qu'elle t'avait tué… j'ai abandonné. Le vampire avec lequel je me battais s'est arrêté, me demandant si je voulais me rendre. Mais par la suite, ils sont arrivés et elle m'a tué. »

Nous nous assîmes (Je ne savais pas vraiment sur quoi. Ça ne ressemblait pas à du plancher. Peu importe.) et Diego me prit la main. C'était agréable, alors je me penchai vers lui.

« Où sommes-nous? », lui demandai-je, exprimant ce que je pensais.

« Honnêtement, je ne le sais pas. Et pour autant que je le sache, nous sommes seuls ici. C'est tellement… vide. Il n'y a rien, sauf nous. Je pense que certain dirait que c'est le Paradis. Je n'y ai jamais cru, mais qui sait? Je n'avais jamais pensé que les vampires existaient. »

« Peut-être. Nous sommes tous les deux définitivement morts. Nous avons été tués, alors nous ne pouvons pas être en vie », réfléchis-je. « Toutefois, nous sommes ici, alors une partie de nous doit être vivante. Donc, ce doit être un genre de vie après la mort. Tu sais quoi? Nous ne le saurons probablement jamais. Acceptons-le, tout simplement. »

« Tu as raison. Tu es ici et je suis ici. Peut-être est-ce le Paradis », dit-il doucement. « Si je dois être coincé quelque part pour l'éternité, je suis heureux que ce soit avec toi. »

Ses mots me firent sourire. J'essayai de trouver le courage de lui demander ce que j'avais à l'esprit depuis que je l'avais vu ici.

« Diego… qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Son silence me mettait légèrement mal à l'aise et je sentais la nécessité de clarifier mes propos. « Que sommes-nous? Sommes-nous amis? Ou sommes-nous plus? Je veux dire, je suis bien avec toi. Je ne veux pas faire de pression, mais c'est juste que je me demande… Nous nous sommes embrassés quelque fois, et je ne suis pas sûre. » J'avais parlé rapidement et à la fin c'était presque devenu inintelligible.

Il ricana. « Calme-toi Bree. Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, je veux ce que tu veux. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Bree, mais si tu ne désires qu'être mon ami, alors ça me va. Quoique je voudrais plus. »

« Je pense que je veux plus qu'être ton ami aussi. »

Un indéterminable moment plus tard

« Diego? »

« Oui. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime plus. »

« Non, je t'aime plus. »

« Non, je t'aime encore plus. »

« Non. Je t'aime plus que tu m'aimes. »

« Impossible. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer plus que je t'aime. »

« Diego? »

« Oui? »

« Tais-toi. »

« Bree? »

« Oui? »

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

J'espère que cet os vous a plus. Je suis très fleur bleue et pour celles qui sont comme moi, je suis très heureuse de vous avoir fait découvrir ce happy end.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


End file.
